


The Path to True Love

by LuvBusters



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989)
Genre: Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Masturbation, mood slime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: My take on why Janine dated Louis instead of Egon during the GB2 events.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz/Louis Tully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Path to True Love

It’s been almost a month since the Ghostbusters defeated Vigo the Carpathian. Peter had successfully rekindled his relationship with Dana. Her son Oscar had gotten rather attached to him too. Even Peter himself was surprised at how easily he had adjusted to handling the baby. Janine called him a ‘natural’ when it came to fatherhood. 

Peter was spending his down time with Dana and Oscar, which left Ray, Winston and Egon to handle calls if they came in. Ray and Winston were chatting over a pizza while Egon had locked himself in the lab with the pink slime. 

“So Winston, you think Pete’s gonna settle down now?”

Winston shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his soda. “I don’t know, man. Things certainly seem to be going in that direction!”

“You think he’ll quit the business?” 

Winston heard the worry in his friend’s voice. “I seriously doubt it. He loves the attention too much! Besides, this is his career. What else would he do for a living?”

“Eh, he could always go back to teaching? Or maybe open his own office and put his psychology degree to good use?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, but we could talk to him.” Winston took another long sip of soda before continuing. “What I wanna know is …. what’s up with Egon?”

“He’s studying the mood slime.”

“No, he says he’s studying it. But I don’t believe that’s all he’s doing.”

“Whaddya mean, Zed?”

“What I mean is I think he’s jealous! He’s jealous that Janine has moved on without him! He’s always used the lab as an excuse to get away from things.”

“Maybe? But, what difference does it make anymore? She seems to be happy. He had the last few years to get in touch with her, but he didn’t.”

“And now, he’s pouting about it!”

Ray pondered this information for a few minutes. “Well, as long as it doesn’t keep him distracted from the job, I guess we’ll just have to let him work it out on his own?”

Meanwhile, Egon was sitting at his work table in the lab; however, he wasn’t studying the mood slime. Instead, he was staring at an article that had appeared in the paper the day after their victory over Vigo the Carpathian. It told of the heroic actions the Ghostbusters had taken to rid the city of another dangerous ghost problem. But the article wasn’t what attracted his attention; there were several photos taken by reporters that accompanied the article. The one that had grabbed Egon’s attention immediately was a smaller photo taken of Janine and Louis. They were standing outside the museum, Louis’ arms around Janine like an octopus. He was trying to kiss her on the lips but Egon could almost make out a scowl on Janine’s face, like she was trying to get away. 

“I don’t understand it,” he muttered to himself. “Of all people to become involved with, she picks Tully?!” He balled up the article, getting ready to dispose of it. But, like many times before, something stopped him. Instead, Egon sighed, flattened the article back out, and placed it back in his desk drawer. 

***************************  
Janine walked into her apartment, emotionally exhausted. She thought she had managed to move past her infatuation with Egon after the business shut down a few years ago. But, now that they were back, she realized her feelings for him had only been dormant. After locking the door and slipping off her heels, she sat down on the couch. She glanced over to the answering machine on the end table, blinking steadily. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Pleeaaassseee, don’t be Louis,” she groaned. She leaned over and pressed the play button.

“Today, 10:15 am,” the machine announced. “Hey Janine! It’s Louis! Hope to see you later today. Call me.”

“Today, 12:15 pm.” “Hey Janine, I guess I should call you at work? I don’t want to bother you though. I’ll call you later.”

There were still four more messages left, but Janine just sighed again. “What the hell was I thinking asking Louis to go out with me?” She laid her head back against the couch cushion and allowed the tears to fall. 

She had continued dating Louis after she had invited him to help her babysit for Dana. Janine still wasn’t sure what drove her to do that but had a fairly good idea - one word: Egon. 

“Damn that man!” she cursed to herself. “Louis may not be the guy I’m meant to be with forever, but it sure as hell beats sitting at home every night cryin’ my eyes out over a man I’m never gonna have!” 

With that, she stood abruptly and went to get a shower. She figured Louis probably wanted to go out tonight so she’d better get moving. 

***************************  
Later that evening, Louis met Janine at her place and they went out to a nice restaurant. He could be quite annoying, but she just didn’t have the heart to dump him. On the cab ride back to Janine’s place, Louis leaned over and whispered,

“Are you ok, Janine? You’ve been really quiet tonight. Are you feeling ok?”

She gave him a warm smile. “I’m fine, just tired I guess.”

“Yeah! Guess things at the office have been pretty busy lately? I mean, I hardly ever hear from you now.”

The sadness in his voice and eyes tugged at Janine’s heart. “Oh Louis, I’m sorry. I’m usually pretty tired at the end of the day.”

He perked up a little. “Oh that’s ok! I understand.”

The rest of the ride was quiet. As Louis helped Janine out of the cab, he asked her, “Umm …. Janine?” His voice squeaked nervously. “I … ummm …. well, I was wondering ….. we’ve been dating for a month now. I … ummm … was …. well, I was hoping … maybe ….?”

“Shit!” she thought to herself. “He expects action now!” She smiled. “Louis, gee … I don’t know. You’re a very nice guy and all.,”

“Oh, yeah. I should’ve known better to ask,” he sadly replied. “Ladies never want that from me. I don’t blame you. I mean, I was starting to think maybe you and Dr. Spengler …. well, I know you used to like him and all.”

Suddenly, a wave of rage surged through Janine’s veins. She grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him closer. “You know what? You’re right! I USED to like Egon, but that ship has sailed! Pay the driver! You’re staying here tonight!” Against her better judgment, she decided enough was enough. While Louis may not be the best lay, she was lonely and tired of being in her bed alone every night. 

Louis was almost too shocked to move but a honk from the cab driver jarred him into reality. He paid the fare and happily followed Janine up to her apartment. 

A few hours later, Janine awoke, feeling almost nauseous and ashamed of herself. Her expectations of Louis’ sexual performance were dead on the money: awful. She finally just reached the point where she faked an orgasm, hoping that would make him stop fondling her. She also was mentally exhausted after trying so very hard not to scream Egon’s name since it was his face she saw in her mind as Louis clumsily made love to her. So many times she had fantasized Egon making love to her; sometimes slowly and other times roughly, taking her aggressively against a wall. Then other times, she had fantasized Egon going down on her as she pleasured herself. 

Unable to sleep, Janine got up to go to the bathroom. She felt the need for a shower. She locked the door in case the sound of running water woke Louis and gave him ideas. As she stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed, she leaned against the back wall allowing the warm water to wash over her body. She soaped up and washed herself. Suddenly, an image of Egon appeared in her mind. He was naked and joined her in the shower. She inhaled sharply as she could almost feel his hands rub over her breasts and across her stomach. In her mind, she could see him kneel on the shower floor, his hands sliding over her hips and gently spreading her legs open. She braced her hands against each wall as his tongue fluttered over her clitoris and then sucking her. 

“Oh ...oh … oh God! Oh … Egon!” she whispered huskily to herself. She allowed this fantasy to play out as she used her hand to pleasure her body in reality. The details were so vivid, it felt real, even down to the smell of Egon’s shampoo that she had gotten a sniff of more than once before. It wasn’t long before she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out in ecstasy as her orgasm flooded over her. After a few short moments, she regained her composure, then proceeded to cry uncontrollably as she felt her heart shatter. 

***********************  
The next morning, Janine arrived at work. Louis had left her apartment earlier so he had time to go back to his own place to get ready for work. She didn’t say anything to him about not discussing their night with the guys. She figured at this point, it was none of their business. If they tried to make it their business, she’d shut that down fast. Deep down, she hoped Egon would find out. Maybe then, she’d know for sure where he stood in relation to his feelings for her. 

But, Louis was professional towards her at the office. Janine was relieved. She didn’t plan on anymore sexual relations with Louis. She wanted to break things off but it needed to be clean. 

The next two weeks passed fairly uneventfully. The guys had gotten more calls, which kept them busy. Louis had tried a few times to persuade Janine into another date and another evening at her apartment. But she was able to make excuses each time to get him off her case. 

The guys were on their way back from the latest call when Peter reached his limit. It was obvious that Egon’s jealous behavior was affecting him, and he was determined to find out how he could help his best friend. 

“Alright Spengs - out with it!”

Egon looked at Peter perplexed. “Out with what?” he asked calmly. 

“What’s bugging you?”

“Nothing,” he replied flatly then resumed fiddling with his PKE meter. 

“My ass! You’ve had yourself locked up in that lab too long!”

“Let it be, Pete!” Winston warned him as he drove. He could see Egon’s face in the rear view mirror; his face was reddening in anger. 

“No! I will not let it be! Something is wrong and you need to get it off your chest!”

Egon sighed and looked at Peter. “Perhaps it’s a side effect from the mood slime? I will begin limiting my research time on it.”

Ray turned around from the front seat to face Egon and Peter. “You …. uhhh …. you still …. sleeping with it?”

“Raymond! I thought we had agreed to not discuss that!” Egon snapped angrily. 

“Whoa! Seriously?!” Peter laughed. 

Ray continued. “Well, we speculated that if positively charged mood slime could be used to … enhance … certain …. emotions.”

Peter continued laughing. “Ah shit! So, a regular orgasm ain’t enough? You’ve gotta get kinky with it?!”

Egon shook his head in frustration. “You have never understood going to extreme lengths in the name of science.”

“You’re right! Guess I’ve never gotten excited about getting sexy with pink snot!” Peter laughed heartily. “If it helps intensify things, let me know. We could make a fortune selling that stuff as a sex lube!” 

Winston laughed despite himself while Egon and Ray shook their heads. Peter laughed until they got back to the firehouse. 

Peter strode by Janine’s desk as she continued typing notes. He stopped and leaned in. “Make your way to the lab, Big J and get you some of that slime Spengs has been studying. I hear it’s got intensifying properties to it!” He then laughed all the way downstairs to the containment unit to unload some traps.

Janine looked at the others, a quizzical expression on her face. 

Winston grinned. “Don’t ask Janine. Please ….. don’t. Ask.”

She smiled and continued her work. She glanced at Egon as he headed upstairs, a look of defeat on his face. For a moment, her heart fluttered. She took a deep breath then resumed working. 

Louis saw Egon pass by his office on the way to the lab. He jumped up quickly. “Dr. Spengler! Can I speak to you?” He met Egon in the hall outside the lab.

“Sure, Louis. What is it?” he asked flatly.

“Umm … well, I … I’ve been wondering…,”

“Say it Louis. I have projects to attend to,” Egon replied sharply. 

“I was just wondering if it’s ok with you guys …. that Janine and I are …. ummm …. dating?”

Egon forced a stiff smile. “Of course. As long as it doesn’t affect either of your job performances here. This is a business, after all.”

“Oh sure! Of course! Ok, thanks!” Louis replied happily. He then turned to go back to his office. He then stopped and added, “We’ll keep the romantic stuff at home.” 

Egon closed and locked his lab door. He couldn’t explain it but he was suddenly overcome with the sudden urge to remove Louis’ spleen … violently and without proper surgical preparation. 

*******************************  
Another three days passed. Egon’s frustration with his feelings for Janine had finally gotten the best of him. Louis had gone to lunch while the others had stepped out. Peter had a lunch date with Dana, Winston had left to pick up subs for himself, Ray, Egon and Janine, and Ray was headed to the library for more research references. Egon was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water when Janine came up to wash out her coffee mug. 

Janine had sensed tension between herself and Egon but wasn’t sure why. She noticed the look of frustration on his face. “What’s wrong? You’ve been in a mood for a while!” She narrowed her eyes.

Egon slammed the refrigerator door closed. “A MOOD?! You could say that!”

“WHAT THE HELL FOR?!” she yelled back. 

He took a moment to calm himself. “I apologize. I haven’t been sleeping well lately. That must be the mood you have noticed?”

“No! That’s NOT IT!” She placed her hands on her hips. “It’s obvious you’ve got something to say so …. SAY IT!”

“You slept with Tully, didn’t you?!” The words escaped his lips before he knew it. 

Janine’s expression fell instantly. “That’s ….. none of your business.” She turned to leave but Egon reached out and grabbed her by the arm. 

“Janine …. you have, haven’t you?”

She suddenly broke down into tears, sitting down in a chair in the kitchen.

Egon looked at Janine as she was trying to calm her crying. “Why did you go out with Louis? Why did you sleep with him?!” 

She could hear the anger in his voice, which immediately put her on the defensive. “Don’t you dare try to make me the bad guy here! If you were so damn interested, then why the hell didn’t you ever say something? Call me? ANYTHING?! There were plenty of times before …. before Gozer, before closing the business, and the years in between then and now! When Peter called me begging me to come back, I almost thought it was a second chance … for everything! But, as usual, you distanced yourself! What was I supposed to THINK?! Did you think I was gonna wait forever?!”

Frustrated, Egon turned away from her, walking over to the rec room window, staring outside. “Because I could never justify to myself that being in love with you was rational.”

Janine stood and walked quickly over to stand in front of Egon. She took his hands in hers. “Oh Egon! You love me? Even now?”

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. “Yes. I have always loved you, Janine. And I still do.”

“Oh Egon!” she whispered as she hugged herself against his chest. She smiled as she felt his arms hugging tightly around her. Then, she pulled back to look at him. “I’m sorry but …. I have been on a few dates with Louis.”

“What about ….?”

Janine released Egon and stepped back. “Once. It was a huge mistake! I don’t even like him that much! But, I was just so …. angry that I couldn’t have you!! But I don’t love him! I even put him in one of your jumpsuits during the battle with Vigo! All because I was trying to convince myself that I was making the right decision! I guess I just wanted it to be you so badly. And that one time that we actually…. well, it’s nothing to write home about.” 

Egon smiled, even chuckling lightly. “Well, I don’t think I could blame you. Everything you said is correct. I had several opportunities to contact you, but I failed to do so. I was foolish in trying to convince myself that love isn’t rational to a man like myself. As Peter has pointed out, I am a scientist but also a man. And men have certain …. needs,” he stopped as his face blushed. 

Janine looked at him. “And these … needs …. have you done anything about them?” She smiled seductively as she walked back up to him, idly fingering his tie. 

“Well, I have been ….. performing some …. experiments ….. with the mood slime,” he admitted, his face blushing brighter. 

“Well, I’m always willing to help you with your experiments. Anything I can do … you know, in the name of science?” 

Egon cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. As he broke away, he rested his forehead against hers. “I would like to take you out properly first.”

“Anytime! I’m ready!” 

“But there is something you should do first….,” hie eyebrow arched as he spoke. 

“Yeah ….. break things off with Louis,” she replied. “That’s gonna make things awkward here, isn’t it? Him seeing us together every day?”

“We could keep our personal relationship private?” Egon offered. 

“I guess, but sooner or later, he’s gonna find out. I might as well just break it to him to begin with.” 

“Let me know when you have had a chance to speak with him. Then I will make arrangements for our date.” He smiled warmly at her. 

Her eyes sparkled - Egon hadn’t seen that look in years. He was very happy to see it again. Janine nodded before returning to her desk. 

Louis came downstairs shortly after. “Hi Janine! Thought I’d see if you were busy this weekend?”

She took a deep breath then released it. “Louis, you’d better sit down.” She watched as he immediately sat down in one of the client chairs in front of her desk. “I … I don’t know how to say this. You’re such a sweet guy, but ….”

Louis slowly stood. “I see. You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”

She just looked at him anxiously. 

“I knew something has been wrong for a while; I just didn’t want to think it was me.”

“It’s not you, Louis! It’s me. It’s my fault! If I led you to believe there was something very serious between us, then I’m sorry. I’ve been ….. messed up for a while. It’s not fair to you. You deserve someone who can truly love you, but that person isn’t me.”

“It’s Dr. Spengler, isn’t it? After all this time, you’re still hung up on him?”

“Yes, but things between me and Egon are finally starting to click! I wanted to tell you before …. before things around here get awkward.”

The expression on Louis’ face was a mixture of sadness and hurt. “You’re going to start dating him now?”

She just nodded. 

“I see. Then maybe I should move my work files back to my original office where I meet with other clients? I’ll continue handling the account for the guys, but there’s really no reason for me to stay here all the time.”

“Ok, I’ll let them know.”

“No, I will.” Louis then returned upstairs to his little makeshift office area. 

Later that day, everyone was back at the firehouse and preparing to eat dinner. Janine had already left for the day. She had told Egon how things went with Louis and he had then updated the guys. So, when Louis made his announcement at dinner, nobody was blind sided. 

“I think it’s best if I move back to my full time office. I can still take care of your account, but I need to get back to my other clients. Things here are a little too … distracting.”

The guys appreciated the fact that Louis handled it very professionally, for Janine’s sake. On his way out, Louis stopped to speak to Egon. “Please take good care of her, Dr. Spengler. She’s a really great lady.”

Egon smiled. “I will, Louis. Thank you.”

He just returned a slight smile, then left. 

Once they were sure Louis was gone, Peter exclaimed, “Damn! He took that pretty good!”

“Yeah, I’m just glad he had the decency to do it after Janine had left!” Winston said. 

“I’m just glad you and Janine finally got it together!” Ray said to Egon. 

Egon smiled brightly. “I have unintentionally put that woman through hell. I intend on making it up to her.”

“Better make it good then!” Peter said with a smirk. 

Everyone was surprised at Egon’s expression; it was very mischievous. “Oh, I intend to make it unforgettable!” 

With that, they all raised their soda cans and clinked together in a toast before digging into their pizzas. 

********************************  
Egon and Janine left the firehouse Friday promptly at 5:00pm. They had dinner reservations and wanted to make sure they made it on time. He couldn’t help but smile at Janine’s giddiness on the cab ride to the restaurant. She looked very nice in her new outfit: a cream colored button up blouse with a scalloped neckline, allowing just enough cleavage to entice Egon’s curiosity. She was wearing a black pencil skirt which accentuated her rear. He noticed her stockings were nude colored, giving the illusion that she wasn’t wearing any. Her black heels finished out the look. 

Janine had noticed Egon’s appearance as well. He was wearing his beige khakis with a white button up shirt and his blue suspenders. It was a nice change from his usual pink shirt and red suspenders. He had shaved before they left; she could smell his aftershave, sending her libido into overdrive. He was wearing a dark brown pair of slip in loafers with light brown dress socks. She noticed how much more blue his eyes looked, perhaps because he was truly happy? 

They had a lovely dinner, then strolled through the park afterwards, holding hands. Janine stopped and looked up at Egon. “Thank you for telling me how you feel. I’ve always loved you too. This night has been magical!”

He leaned down, cupping the side of her face, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “It’s only just begun.” Egon then straightened and hailed a cab, giving the driver Janine’s address. 

She squeezed his hand with her own. “Egon! I thought you wanted to move slowly!” she whispered. 

He smiled back at her with a devilishly wicked grin. “I believe my words were I would like to take you out properly first. I have done that.”

Janine’s breath hitched. She wasn’t sure where this bolder side of Egon had come from, but she didn’t care! She had waited years for this moment, and she was going to savor it. 

Once they were safely locked inside her apartment, Egon held Janine by her waist, looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes. “Do you trust me?”

She smiled. “With my life.”

Without another word, Egon scooped Janine into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She let out a short squeal of delight after he picked her up, giggling all the way to her bedroom. 

He gently set her down on the floor beside the bed. She slipped off her heels; he slid off his shoes. Egon watched her as she enticingly unbuttoned her blouse. He helped her slide it off, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. Janine watched as he did the same with his shirt. She helped slide his shirt off as well. 

She started to unzip her skirt when Egon lightly grasped her wrists. Taking the hint, she smiled and let go of the zipper. She let her arms rest by her sides as he reached around and unzipped her skirt. She inhaled sharply as he slowly slid it down over her hips, kneeling onto his knees. 

Janine rested her hands on Egon’s shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of the skirt. 

While still knelt on the floor, Egon unfastened each garter strap and slowly removed her stockings. He then stood and laid Janine onto the bed. “Stay still,” he said gently. 

She laid there, watching him as he seductively removed his pants and socks. He was standing there in only his whitie tighties. Her body trembled as she took a good look at his package; the underwear showed his size quite well. 

“Close your eyes,” he softly demanded. 

Janine closed her eyes. 

“Do not open your eyes until I tell you,” he added. 

She simply nodded. 

Janine heard a slight russeling sound. She strained to figure out what she was hearing. It sounded like a package being opened. “Must be a condom,” she thought to herself. “Poor thing, he must be self conscious.” She smiled as her heart and body yearned to become one with his. 

“You will feel a cool sensation; do not open your eyes,” he instructed. 

“Ok,” she replied hesitantly. 

Suddenly, Janine’s breath hitched as she felt a cool substance being gently applied to her clavicle. She felt Egon’s hands slide her bra cups over her breasts. “Ooh!” she squealed as she felt another cool sensation as the substance was being applied to her nipples. 

“Try to relax and breathe regularly,” he instructed.

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, then resumed breathing regularly. Then, she started to feel the substance warming, giving her a feeling of pure joy. Again, she inhaled sharply as she felt Egon’s hands sliding her panties off. Another cool sensation was felt as he applied a small amount of the substance over her mons. “Oh Egon! This lube is wonderful!” She inhaled even more as he applied a little to her clitoris. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as an intense feeling of unrestrained joy flooded over her very soul. She looked at Egon as tears ran down her cheeks. She grasped his arms tightly. “Oh EGON! THIS FEELS SO …… I’VE NEVER FELT THIS GOOD BEFORE!” 

He smiled as he removed his underwear and hovered over her. He gently guided her back down onto the bed and leaned forward to whisper, “you are about to feel even better.”

He slowly guided his cock inside her, filling her completely. He moaned in ecstasy as he felt Janine’s muscles tighten around his member, hugging it tightly. Then, the same feeling swept over him. “JANINE! OH YES!” He began pumping wildly as she matched his rhythm. 

Together they moaned as they made love passionately to each other. Her hands were holding his forearms as his hands were firmly grasping her hips. Janine briefly wondered if her neighbors could hear, but soon all thoughts were wiped out of her mind. 

“Oh YES! HARDER! PLEASE!” she begged. 

A fine layer of sweat formed on their bodies as Egon happily obliged, pounding her for all he was worth. “Oh JANINE! I’M … I ….. CAN’T …. HOLD …. BACK!” He then jerked one last time, his orgasm washing over him. He could feel Janine’s orgasm as well; his highly sensitized dick could feel every drop of her fluids as it flowed violently. 

He slowly withdrew and laid down beside Janine. They smiled as they laid in each other’s arms, struggling to catch their breath. 

“Egon …. what lube did you use?” Janine asked as she finally was able to speak. 

“Did you like it?” he asked, his own breathing slowly leveling out. 

“Like it? I LOVED IT! It was like nothing else I’ve ever felt! I mean, I was happy but then felt like …. I could feel all the happiness in the world at once! It was pretty overwhelming!”

Egon smiled sheepishly. “Please don’t be angry.”

Janine’s eyes widened. “Why would I be angry?”

He swallowed hard before speaking. “I brought a very small sample of the mood slime and used it.”

For a moment, he was afraid Janine had stopped breathing. Then, he was suddenly terrified - was she going to be upset?

Slowly, a grin appeared across her lips. “You’ve been doing this in the lab, haven’t you?” 

He just smiled, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“There’s been a few times when I could’ve sworn I heard moans coming from the lab. But I thought I was just hearing things.”

“I performed most of those experiments after working hours, but I did try it a few times during the day,” he admitted.

“I’m assuming it’s safe? I mean, it’s a little late to ask now, but you wouldn’t have used it otherwise, right?”

“Of course! I found that using the slime during masturbation would intensify the sensation of orgasms. Naturally, I wanted to try it with you during intercourse.”

“Well, I’m always happy to help you out, Doctor!” She settled into Egon’s arms and closed her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied. He placed a kiss on top of her head before joining her in slumber.


End file.
